


Love Isn't Like A Fairytale.

by lizibabes



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for Polybigbang. Tommy meets a hot guy at a party he really likes, but things get a little complicated when Tommy finds out the guy has a boyfriend. And then things get more complicated when the boyfriend ends up being just as hot and Tommy finds himself crushing on him, too. This really can't work out well. Or can it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Isn't Like A Fairytale.

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta: **zams  
>  Semi-sequel to my Cockbert Big Bang fic [ I Feel You In Me.](http://lizibabes.livejournal.com/81381.html) and the [Time stamp to I Feel You In Me (I want Your Hands On Me)](http://lizibabes.livejournal.com/109879.html) , but you don't need to read those to read this.  
> LJ link: http://qafmaniac.livejournal.com/220323.html  
> DW link: http://qafmaniac.dreamwidth.org/285312.html  
> Thank you so much to my Beta and to My wonderful artist, They made this challenge great for me <3****

[](http://lizibabes.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/415/39891)=  
Prologue

 

When Frank bumps into a guy at the bar, he braces himself for a mouthful, because it was totally his fault. He wasn't looking where he was going at all, searching the crowd for Gerard and Mikey. He swears he's buying collars with bells for both of them for Christmas because they're both slipperier than eels. He's pulled from his distracting thoughts about how hot Mikey would look in a collar when the guy turns around. He's not cussing Frank out, and he doesn't even really look pissed. He's also too fucking pretty for words, all big brown eyes and blond hair, looking sharp in his suit, but still rocking some very well applied eye liner and lip gloss. And fuck, this guy's mouth; Mikey would nut himself. 

"Fuck, sorry. I didn't see you," Frank blurts out, feeling like a tool. He totally thought becoming a rock star would make him smoother, but it really didn't, a fact that Mikey never lets him forget.

The guy shrugs, his smile warm and friendly, and Frank wants to lick that smile off of his face. "No problem," he says. "I'm kind of short, so people don't see me a lot." 

"I know how that goes." Frank thinks he's actually shorter than this guy, which isn't unusual for him, but for once it's not bothering him.

The guy leans against the bar and Frank stands next to him, even though he's already got his drink. He wants to talk to this guy some more, hoping Mikey finds him so he can meet this guy, too. They've taken other men to bed before and Frank thinks they could do that again with this guy. He's definitely their type.

"So, you look as bored as I am by this thing," Frank comments.

The guy chuckles, the bartender finally taking his order. "Yeah, I just came because a friend gave me the puppy eyed look." 

"Dude, I know that look." Frank really knows that look. He gets it from not only Mikey, but Gerard, too. Frank doesn't think your boyfriend's brother should be able to control you with a look, but Gee's puppy eyes are epic. No one is immune. 

"Gets you every time, right?" the guy says with a smile as he gets his drink.

"Always. I'm Frank, by the way," he says, offering his hand and noticing chipped black nail polish when the other man takes his hand.

"Tommy." 

He's still smiling and it does something to Frank's stomach. He's met a lot of hot guys in his time, but this one's having a strong effect on Frank.

Tommy's just taken his hand back when Frank feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns around, tipping his head back so he can lean against him and smiling when he sees that it is Mikey.

"Mikey," Frank says softly, relaxing into the feel of Mikey pressed all along his back. He straightens up, intent on introducing Mikey to Tommy, but when he looks back at the bar, Tommy is gone.

"Did you see that guy who was at the bar, the blond?" Frank asks.

"Pretty, eyeliner?" Mikey asks, moving so he's leaning against the bar, beside Frank.

He's still close, but it's a more casual closeness. They've been boyfriends and lovers for years, but it's not something they want the world to know. They don't care if anyone thinks they are gay or bisexual, but they just don't want people sticking their noses in to their relationship. What they have is private. If they choose to share each other, that's no one else's business.

Frank nods. "That's the one." 

"Took off when I got here," Mikey says.

"Shame." Frank sighs. "I was going to ask him to come home with us." 

"Just like that? You normally want to talk for weeks about it before we sleep with someone else," Mikey says, raising an eyebrow.

"I know. The guys have to fit with us and want the same things. But there was just something about him; I wanted him," Frank admits.

"He was beautiful," Mikey says.

"It was more than that," Frank says. "He had this energy. I didn't talk to him for a long time at all, but you know when a person just jumps out at you, like when you meet someone and you know you'll be friends forever? It was like that, but with a sexual feeling thrown in. But maybe I've had too much to drink." 

Frank's not always the best at talking about his feelings, but he can talk to Mikey, though he prefers doing it when they are alone.

"What was his name?" Mikey asks.

"Tommy," Frank says, and then he takes a sip of his drink. He knows he's not drunk; he hasn't drunk a lot since Gerard decided to get sober. None of the band drinks a whole lot now, and hard drugs are a total no go. It was a big lifestyle change, but it was needed, and Frank's glad they didn't lose Gerard to his demons. Frank would do anything to keep the Way brothers safe, healthy and happy.

"I'm not sure I recognise him. We can look him up, though. They'll be pics of everyone online after this thing. Pictures of who walks in with who, who leaves with who, you know. Wanna go find Gee and then get out of here?" Mikey asks.

"Sounds good. I want to get out of this suit anyway; formal parties suck," Frank complains.

"You look good in your suit," Mikey comments, dropping his hand on Frank's arm and slowly stroking up and down with a sly little smile. Mikey knows what that does to Frank, knows how Mikey turns him on so damn easily. 

"I'll go find Gerard. He's probably hiding somewhere." Frank says quickly. 

Frank leaves Mikey at the bar, and five minutes later, he finds Gerard out on the balcony, talking to some tall dude with black hair and freckles. He can tell by the dreamy smile on Gerard's face that he is already crushing hard.

Frank thought some award ceremony after-party, black tie event at that would be boring as hell, somewhere they showed their faces just because that's what the label wanted. Frank didn't think any of them would find people they like. 

They don't talk about the guy yet, Frank knows they will in the car, because Gerard doesn't ever not talk about his crushes. But they can't talk about this stuff in public, because anyone could hear and they don't need their love lives plastered all over some gossip rag. So Frank can't wait to leave, grabbing their coats from the cloak room. 

They leave the party together, Frank standing between both brothers when they stop for the obligatory pictures outside, and they get in the same car. Gerard's going to be dropped off first, which Frank thinks is a good thing, because Gerard has had a one-track mind since he got in the car, rambling on about the guy he was talking to out on the balcony.

"I just want to draw his hands. He has beautiful hands," Gerard says as the car pulls to a stop in front of his house.

"Night, Gee," Mikey just says, hugging his brother and ignoring Gerard's artistic obsession. 

"Oh, yeah, this is my house," Gerard says. "Night, Mikey, night, Frankie." 

After hugging them both, he gets out of the car and Mikey and Frank are alone. Mikey raises an eyebrow as the car door closes, and Mikey can always say so much with the smallest of facial expressions. 

"Yeah, Gerard has it bad," Frank says.

"Think you'll be able to pick out Gerard's dude from the pictures? You saw him right?" Mikey asks.

Frank nods. "I got a good look at him, so I should be able to work out who he is." 

"Was he hot?" Mikey asks, settling back in his seat.

"Yeah. Not really my type, but the dude was hot, tall, good smile, and had Gee in a daze like he was in middle school again." Frank smirks thinking about it.

"Gerard could do with a good crush; he hasn't had one in a while, and I don't think he's gotten laid either," Mikey says casually, and Frank punches him in the arm.

"I do not want to hear about your brother's sex life. Just because you can handle hearing about it does not mean that I can." Frank groans. "I will not be traumatised again." 

"You're too sensitive. I think it's not having siblings. I've walked in on Gerard with girls, guys, by himself. I'm used to it and it's not like he's never walked in on us, either," Mikey points out.

"That was embarrassing as fuck," Frank complains.

"What time? The time in the bunks, or the time in the hotel room when I had you handcuffed to the bed?" Mikey says wickedly, and Frank blushes even though he knows there is glass between them and the driver. No one can hear them, it's just him and Mikey, but still his cheeks flame like Gerard is catching them at it all over again.

"Seeing as I couldn't cover up when I was cuffed to the bed, I'm going with that as more embarrassing," Frank decides.

He was as naked as the day he was born and stretched out on the bed, cuffed to the headboard, legs spread wide and Mikey kneeling between them. Mikey was naked too, his beautiful body all on show for Frank to look at, but not touch. Not being able to touch made Frank want it twice as much. Mikey was stroking Frank's thighs gently, his nails scraping just a little, and Frank had been so turned on, hard as a rock when Gerard came bursting into the room, rambling on excitedly about some lyrics he wrote. 

Gerard's face at that moment is something Frank will never forget. Gerard cut himself off mid-word when he saw what was going on and his mouth dropped open, eyes riveted on them, totally shocked. He was horrified. But that only lasted a moment, and he started rambling again, like nothing was going on, like Frank wasn't buck naked and tied to the bed, and Mikey wasn't naked too, on top of him.

"I've got a worse one. Remember we were at this club and you had me pressed against the wall outside, your hands down my pants? That was worse," Mikey says with a smile.

"How was that worse? I wasn't naked," Frank teases. 

He remembers that one too. They were inside dancing, the club so busy no one noticed them. They hadn't been clubbing in a long time, but they were dragged out for Ray's birthday, and Frank was going to take advantage of it. He pulled Mikey out on the dance floor, and Mikey rubbed against him like a fucking sex kitten. Frank couldn't take it; he had to drag Mikey outside for a little alone time, the cold night air not doing anything to calm them down

"He heard you dirty talking me, and then heard me come all over your fist," Mikey says, tone tinged with lust.

Frank has to move in close and kiss Mikey softly. "Him hearing was embarrassing, but the rest was hot as fuck." 

He smiles and Mikey threads their fingers together, holding Frank's hand all the way home. Once home, they both take quick showers and then crawl into bed with Frank's laptop so they can try to find the mysterious Tommy. It proves easy enough to find his picture: there's plenty of them online showing him coming in and leaving with the same guy Frank saw Gerard talking to.

"Adam Lambert and his guitarist Tommy Ratliff," Mikey reads out.

"Isn't Adam that guy who won Idol?" Frank asks.

"No, I think he came second. He was in Rolling Stone; I remember reading it. He was pretty cool," Mikey says, and it's not that easy to impress Mikey.

"So he's a guitarist. Seems I have a thing for men with guitars." Frank laughs.

"Looks like I have a type too: tiny and hot. I'd fuck him, if we saw him again and if he's actually into dudes. Can't assume," Mikey points out.

"First, I'm not tiny," Frank says, "and second, yeah, I'd fuck him too. He's really cute."

"We still need a band to open for us," Mikey says casually.

Frank immediately sees where Mikey's going with this. "You're gonna try and get this Adam dude to be our opening act just so we can fuck his guitarist?" 

"Wouldn't be just for us; Gerard has a thing for this Adam dude. But I mean, I'd only suggest it if his music is good. If it's like, I don't know an ABBA tribute act, then I won't suggest it, but if they can rock or something, maybe we should consider it," Mikey says, a faint smile flirting with his lips.

"You're going to great lengths to get everyone laid," Frank comments.

"Gerard needs to put himself out there again, needs to open himself up to meeting someone, and us? Well, it wouldn't hurt to take someone to bed, right?" Mikey says, putting the laptop on the bedside table. 

"But we've never done that with someone on our with us Tour's stressful; what if things get weird?" Frank asks.

"We're always careful, and make sure we all know what we're getting into," Mikey says. "He might not even be gay. If he's not, we can just screw each other's brains out. If he's up for it, we talk things through." 

The laptop beeps, letting them know about a new email, but Mikey ignores it. "I love you, you love me, and no one will ever come between us. We'll tell Tommy that and make sure he knows where he stands before we do anything." 

They've never had a threesome go wrong, partly because they've never taken the same guy into their bed more than once. Not that they use their actual bed; their house is theirs. They share a house, a bedroom, a bed – share their lives – and some guy they just want to fool around with once does not get to come in to their personal space. They go to the guy's place or a hotel. They've both talked about how they could love another person as well as each other, but they have never met someone who would fit with them yet. Only then would they let a person into their personal space.

"Let's get some sleep and we'll get Brian on this in the morning," Frank suggests.

"I'm emailing him tonight, so he'll get it when he wakes up," Mikey says. 

He grabs the laptop again, and Frank rests his head on Mikey's shoulder.

"Email from Gerard. He says he likes this Adam guy's music, so I think he'll be cool with our plan," Mikey says, opening up a new email window. 

Frank knows Mikey would never do something for Gerard if he really knew that Gerard wouldn't like it. Sometimes Mikey push Gerard out of his comfort zone for his own good, but he never, ever would do anything to hurt his big brother.

People meet Mikey and think he's laidback and unemotional, but people who really know him see that there is a lot under the surface. Mikey has passion that runs deep. He's an amazing, kind person, who has such a big heart that he loves with completely. He is so caring, so protective of the people he loves. If Adam and Gerard were to start dating, and Adam were to ever hurt him, Mikey wouldn't just take it lying down. 

"Email Brian. Get this Adam guy on tour with us," Frank says firmly. This could blow up in all their faces, but it could be good for them and good for Gerard, too. Frank at least wants to try. If they never try, they will never know what could happen.

Mikey nods. "I'm emailing him now." 

"Brian will make it happen. Brian is awesome." Frank grins.

"Not to mention he puts up with your shit and lets you have piggy back rides," Mikey says, snorting.

"Just because you're mean and won't give me one," Frank says, poking his tongue out.

"I give you something better," Mikey says with a saucy smile that just makes Frank want to kiss him all over.

He's thinking of doing just that when the phone rings, and Frank groans as Mikey reaches over to pick it up. What a cock block. 

"It's Gerard," Mikey mouths, and Frank sighs dramatically, burying his head in the pillows. He hopes this won't be one of Gerard's long phone calls; sometimes he gets ideas late at night and he'll call, forgetting what the time is.

Mikey isn't on the phone long, though, and Mikey's smiling when he's done.

"Gerard pretty much had the same idea as us: he wants Adam to be our other opening band along with Lindsay. He said the guy has an amazing voice, and Gerard did admit he has kind of a crush on him too," Mikey smiles, looking pleased.

"You tell him we like the look of Tommy?" Frank asks, since he didn't hear with his face buried in the pillow.

"Nope, I'll tell him later. He always worries about us and other guys. He thinks we'll fuck up what we have." Mikey sighs. 

Gerard tends to worry about them a lot. He's happy for them, has been since they got together, but he worries. If they fight, he worries it'll be over. If they sleep with someone else, he thinks it could break them up. Frank still remembers when they told Gerard they were together for real. Gerard gave Frank a very detailed talk about how no one would ever find Frank's body if he ever hurt Mikey, and Frank didn't doubt him for a second.

Frank shrugs and rests his hand on Mikey's lower stomach, just above where the bed sheets pool at his waist the bed sheets. "We'll get him used to the idea slowly." 

Mikey's skin is smooth and warm under his hand, and Frank doesn't think he will ever get enough of the way Mikey feels. He gets his hands all over Mikey on a regular basis, but it's never enough. When Frank slides his hand a little lower, teasing at the band of Mikey's pyjama pants, he hears Mikey's breath hitch.

"Let me put the laptop away," Mikey says.

"Hurry," Frank says, taking his hand off of Mikey reluctantly.

Mikey puts the laptop safely away in record time and he ditches his pants before he gets back in bed, slipping under the sheets naked, pressed all up against Frank's side. He runs his hand over Frank's chest, avoiding his nipples, but trailing over the lines of Frank's tattoos. Mikey has mapped out Frank's tattoos with his fingers, his lips and his tongue over and over, and Frank loves it every time. Frank has a thing about ink, about getting art directly on to his skin, and Frank really likes that Mikey appreciates the way it looks.

"Get naked," Mikey demands.

Frank isn't about to say no. He kicks off his pants and bends down to pull his socks off, wanting nothing between him and Mikey. Frank wants skin on skin, and when he rolls back towards Mikey, that is what he gets. Frank wraps his arms around Mikey and pulls him closer until Mikey is all but lying on top of him between Frank's spread legs, and Frank can't hold out any longer; he has to kiss Mikey.

They kiss hard and fast, Frank's tongue pushing past Mikey's lips and into his mouth. Frank has never met someone who works him up the way Mikey does. When they are together, he can hardly control himself. One second he's happy to be there, just talking to Mikey, and then he has to jump his bones. It's going to be hell on tour; it always is. They fool around on the bus sometimes, but they have no privacy there and hotel nights don't come often enough, so Frank is going to make the most of having open access to Mikey. It doesn't help that neither of them are quiet in bed, so trying to hide that they're getting busy on the bus hardly ever goes well. Frank doesn't actually want to mentally scar Gerard permanently, and apparently hearing his little brother begging for his best friend's cock in his ass would do that.

"What do you want to do? I want you any way I can get you," Frank pants, breaking the kiss to breathe out raggedly against Mikey's beautiful mouth.

"I want to fuck you. Want to spread you out and hear you beg," Mikey says with a wicked smirk, rolling his hips against Frank's.

Frank whimpers, because fuck, that is one hell of a mental image, and he knows from a lot of personal experience how good it is to have Mikey making him beg.

"You're so fucking hot, MikeyWay." Frank grins, taking his hands off of Mikey and stretching them up above his head to hold on to the headboard, and his grin turns to a smirk when he sees Mikey's eyes go dark with lust.

"Stay just like that. Don't move," Mikey orders before moving away. He kneels on the bed above the sheets, his beautiful naked body totally exposed, and just the sight of him looking for lube has heat surging through Frank. But then, he finds everything Mikey does sexy; it's one of the reasons he is looking forward to tour, besides the fact he loves playing: just watching Mikey play gets Frank hard.

Mikey crawls back over to him and pushes Frank's legs apart, wide enough that Frank can really feel the stretch, and he loves this, loves Mikey in control, knowing exactly what he wants and just taking it. Frank doesn't think he could pick what he likes best. When he's in charge, or when Mikey's taking the lead, they're both hot as fuck, and right now he has no objections to spreading out and just taking what Mikey wants to give him.

Mikey puts the lube down on the bed and moves between Frank's legs, sliding his hands up Frank's calves and to his knee, bending them and pulling, pulling Frank down the bed until Frank's legs are over Mikey's shoulders, his ass up in the air. Before Frank can even anticipate it, Mikey's tongue is right there, licking him open, slow and dirty, and Frank can't keep in the moan that builds in his chest.

"Holy fuck," Frank groans, because Mikey is really damn talented with his mouth and tongue. Having Mikey's mouth on his cock is one of the best things in the world, but half the time Frank thinks he loves this more, Mikey's mouth on his ass.

"I think I could come from just this," Frank pants, and Mikey chooses that moment to push one finger up inside of him, making him arch and shake.

As much as he loves this and knows he _could_ come from Mikey's tongue and fingers in his ass, that's not what he wants not tonight. Tonight, he wants Mikey inside of him, wants to feel Mikey fall apart over him and connected with him. He opens his mouth to say something, but Mikey pushes in another finger, and Frank's words are swallowed up in his moan. Mikey keeps his fingers pressed close together at first, but then he spreads them, his tongue pressing between his fingers. 

"Mikey, Mikey, Mikey," Frank chants.

He can't even find the words to describe how he's feeling, so he drops one hand and fists it in Mikey's hair, moaning when it just makes Mikey lick deeper, fingers twisting just so. Frank's cock throbs, hard and slick against his stomach, and he wants to come so badly.

"Fuck me," Frank hisses, arching off the bed, fucking his own ass down on Mikey's fingers. He just wants more; more fingers, more of Mikey. He can never have enough of Mikey.

"You want me in you?" Mikey asks, mouth pressed against Frank's thigh, teeth nipping after his question and making Frank hiss. 

God, he loves this so much, loves the way Mikey touches him and the way it makes him feel. He's never had a lover before Mikey that does this to him, makes him fall apart, makes him _crave_. Frank needs Mikey like he needs air. It's beyond an addiction; it's love.

"Yeah, come on. Fuck me, Mikey. I want you so much. Looked so good all night in your suit, wanted to fuck you at the party. Wanted to take you into a bathroom or something and just fuck your brains out. Wanted you all night and I don't think I can handle anymore teasing," Frank rambles out.

"Jesus, you're so goddamn hot, Frankie," Mikey breathes out, picking the lube up. 

When he slips his fingers out of Frank's body, it makes Frank whimper; he doesn't like this empty feeling, wants to be full of Mikey. But this time, Mikey doesn't make him wait. He quickly slicks up his fingers with lube, three this time, and pushes them into Frank in one smooth thrust. Crowding close, Mikey bends Frank almost in half, folded up under him, and there's nowhere else Frank would rather be.

Mikey presses his fingers deep, thrusting and twisting them, spreading the lube around hurriedly, and Frank is nothing but a moaning mess by the time Mikey pulls out his fingers and presses the head of his cock against Frank's hole, nothing between them.

They only use condoms if mess is an issue, like on the bus. Apart from that, they haven't used them for nearly a year, since they tested clean. It was what they both wanted, that closeness. Neither of them fucks anyone else with out the other knowing and being there, and when they do have threesomes, they are very, very careful about it. Frank's glad because it means they can do this, fuck bare. Frank loves that, no latex separating them, just Mikey's cock pressing into him, spreading him open slowly, the ache so sweet, so perfect.

Frank grabs onto Mikey, holding on tight as Mikey bottoms out.

"So fucking tight, so perfect around my cock," Mikey pants, leaning down to press a sloppy kiss to Frank's gasping mouth. 

Frank kisses back clumsily, so lost in the feeling of Mikey inside of him and wanting to be closer to Mikey that he feels lightheaded. Frank rolls his hips, making sure every inch of Mikey is inside him, tightening around Mikey on purpose, loving the way it makes Mikey gasp, his breath stuttering against Frank's mouth.

Mikey starts thrusting slow and even, grinding his hips against Frank's, and it feels so perfect, makes Frank pant and moan. His body moves restlessly, trying to match Mikey's rhythm, rocking up and taking as much as he can. Frank can't keep his mouth shut, gasping, moaning and cursing at every slide of Mikey's cock.

"Mikey. Oh, fuck, Mikey," Frank groans, sweat broken out all over both of them, their skin slick as it moves together.

Part of Frank could do this forever - Mikey rocking into his body, sweet, aching pleasure - but at the same time he wants more, needs to come and to feel Mikey come inside of him .He tries to speed things up by rocking harder and pulling Mikey into a rough kiss.

"Wanna come?" Mikey asks, breaking off the kiss and biting Frank's lip, sharp enough to sting in the best way.

"Fuck, please. I wanna come so bad, please," Frank pants, not caring that he's begging. Mikey loves to hear him beg and Frank is more than okay with that.

"Fuck my fist," Mikey says, voice rough as he wraps a hand around Frank's cock.

Frank doesn't have to be told twice. He fucks up into Mikey's fist and then back onto Mikey's cock in turns, the feeling of both sensations together winding him up, making his body tense, pushing him closer and closer to orgasm. Mikey kisses him, sucking Frank's bottom lip into his mouth, his tongue some how making the kiss both dirty and sweet.

"Gonna come," Frank gasps into the kiss, and Mikey just moves his hand faster.

Frank bites his own lip hard, but the shout building up comes out anyway. He yells out Mikey's name as he comes, spilling over Mikey's hand and both of their stomachs. Mikey fucks him right through it, pushing in faster, his hips slamming into Frank's as he chases his own orgasm.

"C'mon, Mikes, come inside me. I wanna feel it, c'mon," Frank demands.

Mikey's head drops to his shoulder, mouth sucking a kiss into the skin, probably leaving a hickey as his body loses it's measured rhythm, fucking into Frank almost wildly, and then Mikey comes, biting down into Frank's shoulder, and Frank's sure as hell that will leave a mark. Frank doesn't mind, though, because he likes it when Mikey marks him up, and he likes to mark Mikey up in turn. So when Mikey slumps forward, body going boneless, Frank uses the opportunity to suck a matching hickey into the base of Mikey's neck.

They lay together after, breathless, sweating and aching in all the right ways. When Mikey pulls out a little while later, Frank groans. It always feels weird, empty when Mikey pulls out, but he likes the ache that is left behind. The first time Mikey fucked him bareback, Frank found the wet feeling of Mikey's come in him a little weird, but not bad, never bad, and now Frank's come to crave it; it makes him feel claimed, marked.

The clean up is half assed, but Frank doesn't care. He's soon back under the sheets, naked with Mikey wrapped all around him, that deep down ache from getting fucked and the afterglow of his orgasm putting him in a very good mood and ready to fall asleep. It's not until he's drifting off, brushing his fingers over his and Mikey's arms, that he thinks of someone else. It's sudden, just a flash of blonde hair and brown eyes, and his hand goes still. He feels almost guilty for thinking of another man while he and Mikey are in their bed.

"What's wrong? You've gone all tense," Mikey murmurs, always so aware of Frank's body language and moods.

Frank sighs. "I just thought about him, about Tommy," he says, not considering lying, "and I wasn't sure if it was wrong to think about him when I'm in bed with you." 

Mikey's silent for a few moments, but he doesn't move away. "You know I don't mind that you're attracted to him, right? I'm attracted to him, too. It doesn't mean we love each other any less. It's fine, Frank. Let fate handle things. If we're meant to see him again, his band will say yes to the tour, and if it's not meant to be, they won't," he says calmly.

Relieved, Frank cuddles closer, kissing Mikey gently. He loves Way logic.

"To fate," Frank says softly, and then he lets sleep drag him under, stops fighting and lets of control, just like Mikey thinks they should. Frank hopes fate is in their favor.

++++++++++++++++

When his cell phone rings and he sees Frank's number, Mikey frowns. He's only been in the house for five minutes, getting some more sunscreen. What could Frank possibly want?

"Mikeyfuckingway, get your ass out here! I've got something to show you," Frank all but yells into the phone.

Mikey winces at the volume, pulling the phone away from his ear. Frank tends to forget about things like lowering his voice, and it's caused more than a few problems. Mainly when Frank's thought he said something dirty just to Mikey, but he actually says it loud enough for the whole room to hear. No one is thrilled with it, but Gerard is the worst; Frank has traumatised Gerard on more than one occasion.

"If it's your dick, I already saw that earlier," Mikey points out. He woke Frank up with a blowjob before they came to Gerard's pre-tour garden party. Frank paid Mikey back in the shower after, and Mikey can't help a shiver at the memory.

"Dude, not that! I wouldn't do that, not with this many people here, anyway," Frank says, and he sounds serious.

"I'll be out in a minute," Mikey promises, wondering what Frank's going on about. He finds out when he gets outside and sees a crowd around a blond guy, but not just any blond guy, it's Tommy.

And then Mikey notices the tattoos, and that has to be what Frank was talking about. He asks Frank what he wants to show him anyway, trying not to stare, and Frank tells him to look at Tommy's arms. Mikey runs his fingers over the tattoos and Tommy doesn't seem to mind. A lot of the tattoos are of characters from horror films, and Mikey has always been a fan. Then he sees a western tattoo, and Tommy shivers when he touches that one. It's no secret that Mikey has a thing for tattoos; everyone has seen how he is with Frank's, how he likes to touch them. But they have no idea how much Mikey likes them, only Frank does. And that's why Mikey finds himself imagining Tommy's tattoos under his tongue. Fuck, he can picture Frank and Tommy together, all their tattooed skin on display. They would be beautiful together, hot like the centre of the sun.

"If you want another, you should get Gee to draw you something," Mikey suggests, looking up at Tommy's face.

He thinks Tommy would look good with more ink, maybe somewhere else on his body. Mikey likes the tattoos all over Frank's body and in his opinion Tommy could pull off having them over the rest of his body, if he doesn't have them all ready. Mikey can't help thinking of Tommy with ink curled around his hips or spread over his back. Yeah, that would look good, and Gerard's art is amazing. Anyone who likes using their body as a canvas would be lucky to have a piece of art drawn for them by Gerard.

They talk about tattoos for a little while, and then somehow the subject of stage gay comes up, both Gerard and Frank's, and Tommy and Adam's. When the conversation ends, Mikey wonders over to the drink table, still confused.

"I think Adam thought I was fucking your brother," Frank says casually.

Mikey pulls a face. "It's bad enough seeing you two kiss. Do not give me that mental image. You know I don't mind you guys doing it and making a point, but it's still weird for me." 

No one in the band whether gay, straight or bisexual likes homophobia and they don't want fans who have those kind of prejudices coming to their shows. Frank and Gerard are the most outgoing in the band, which is why they are the ones to do the stage gay. Mikey just isn't the type to want that kind of attention.

"I could always kiss you on stage, if you wanted," Frank offers.

It's not the first time Frank has offered that and Mikey answers the same way he always does. "I like my privacy, and I like having you to myself. The fans have stage Frank, I have real Frank, and it's stage Frank who kisses my brother and makes a show. It's not real, and it's not you," Mikey says, brushing his hand against Frank's.

They could hold hands here - it's not really a secret - but he's shy around new people, and even though Adam Lambert and his band seem really awesome and so very clearly not homophobic, Mikey's still not too sure about putting it all out there yet.

Frank smiles at the touch, or maybe Mikey's words, his smile is soft and sweet. It makes Mikey's heart ache; he can't believe he's so in love sometimes. They were just friends for ages and Mikey didn't feel anything more for a long time. Maybe the attraction had always been there at some level, but the feelings crept up on both of them, taking them both by surprise. They went from fooling around while a little drunk and high to fooling around stone cold sober, all the way to buying a house together. Life really is a funny thing sometimes.

"They say it's just an act too, and I want it to be an act. Have you seen how Gee looks at Adam?" Mikey asks. "It's like he's half in love already." 

Mikey smiles softly. It's been a long time since he's seen Gerard actually crushing on someone. Gerard's had a few casual flings, but Mikey knows his brother and he knows Gerard is looking for love, not just lust. Like Mikey, Gerard wants more than good sex; he wants a life with someone. Having Frank is better than any random hook up, and Mikey wants Gerard to have that connection too.

"I think it's fake, something to make a point and stuff. To show they don't care if people don't like that Adam is openly gay," Frank says, pouring them both some lemonade. "I've seen Adam looking at Gerard and he's all heart eyes. I think he's gone on Gee." 

Mikey sighs. "It's hard to get a read on Tommy. If he's only kissing Adam to make a point, he could be straight." And then because he's always honest with Frank, he adds what he's been thinking. "I really hope he's at least bi. He's really hot; I can't help wanting him," he admits.

He loves Frank, he's sure he always will, but he sometimes thinks he could handle having someone else in his life. He and Frank are amazing together and they have a lot of love to give. After meeting Tommy, Mikey can't help but start _thinking_ , thinking about when he and Frank talked about someday adding someone else to their relationship permanently and picturing Tommy in that scene. Even after just a short talk with Tommy, Mikey feels like maybe he could want more than a one-off with Tommy, and it scares him a little, though knows that Frank won't judge or hate him for it.

"Mikes, he is so hot. You don't have to be all shy about wanting to bone him. We're gonna be on tour with him, and I'm sure we'll find out what team he's playing for soon enough," Frank says calmly.

"What if I'm thinking I'd maybe like to do more than have him come to bed with us once?" Mikey asks. As sure as he is that Frank won't be mad, he's nervous anyway.

"Then I'd say we're on the same page," Frank says, taking Mikey aback just a bit by the instantaneous acceptance. "I can't say what I want exactly, but I know it's more than a one time fuck. He's kind of awesome. So like I think we should spend some time with him, find out if he does dudes and if he would fit with us," Frank says, bumping his shoulder against Mikey's.

Mikey can't help smiling. He's so lucky to have a lover who understands him, who wants the same things and doesn't get jealous. He's a lucky man.

"You know I love you right? And no matter what happens with Tommy, that won't change," Mikey says firmly, and Frank swoops in and kisses him, quick and hard.

"I know and I'm the same. I love you, always will." Frank smiles. "Now go be a gay ninja and find out if Tommy is even gay. If he's not, we're stressing for no reason."

"A gay ninja?" Mikey repeats, picking up his glass of lemonade and taking a long drink.

"You know you're so a gay ninja, Mikey Way." Frank smirks and Mikey just shoves him.

But he doesn't argue. He can maybe be a bit of a ninja sometimes, and he is gay, so being a gay ninja isn't that far off the mark. If anyone can find out if Tommy Joe is gay, it'll be him. And if he can't, he'll go to plan B: get Gerard to ask. Gerard has no shame.

++++++++++++++++

Three weeks into the tour, Tommy's decided he loves the My Chem bus. It's full of horror films and junk food, the kinds of things that Adam doesn't have on his bus. The only horror films are ones on Adam's bus are the ones that Tommy brought with him and the junk food he has to hide because Adam is on a healthy kick at the moment and he's making them all suffer along with him. Tommy does not want to snack on carrot sticks, so he's much happier to be a buddied up with one of the other bands, hanging out on their bus.

"I almost feel guilty," Tommy says as he snags a chip to eat from the huge bowl full on the coffee table.

"What for?" Mikey asks. 

He's sitting on Tommy's left, Frank on his right, and Tommy's pretty sure by now that they are a couple. But it's strange. Whenever he hangs out with them, they never seem to sit together; they always seem to find a way of being either side of him. Tommy thinks it's maybe _because_ they are a couple and they don't want to make him feel like too much of a third wheel.

Tommy doesn't feel like a third wheel though. He feels like he fits, which is weird .He's not used to crushing on two people at once, on a couple for fuck's sake, but it feels right and he can't make it go away.

"Adam and the others are stuck eating shit like celery and I'm here with the empty calories." Tommy shrugs. It's not a bad thing really, but he has to pick something to feel guilty about since his head and heart have decided to be totally guilt free about wanting to fuck both members of a couple. He has to have some morals, right?

"Dude, if you ate that rabbit food there would be nothing left of you. Take it from another tiny shit who gets away with eating junk: you need it," Frank says before poking Tommy's stomach.

It's not toned or really muscular, but thankfully it's not in beer belly territory yet. Since he stopped trying to bulk up, he has, as Frank said, become a little shit.

"Your ass is bony enough, anyway, and me and Mikey like your ass just the way it is, so no losing any weight," Frank says casually with a smile, like he didn't just say that he and _his boyfriend_ like Tommy's ass. 

Not knowing what to say, Tommy takes another handful of chips and shoves them into his mouth.

"I think you embarrassed him," Mikey says, something almost teasing in his tone.

"Did not," Tommy mutters.

"You're kind of blushing. Should I not mention your ass? Is there something wrong with talking about asses?" Frank asks.

Tommy shrugs. "Asses are fine, but we don't need to talk about mine." 

"Why not? It's a nice ass," Mikey says.

That shocks Tommy. He's used to Frank saying stuff like that by now, but Mikey never flirts so openly. They both flirt with him, but Tommy thinks it's just the way they are. They're flirty in general, but he's sure it means nothing. That doesn't mean the tightness in his stomach when it happens because he really likes them goes away, though.

"Blushing," Frank practically sing-songs, and Tommy can feel his cheeks getting hotter.

"Come on you two," Tommy groans, because yeah, he is so embarrassed right now.

"You're not used to compliments are you? Mikey says softly.

"Not really," Tommy admits, wanting to hide. It wasn't until he started playing for Adam that he became comfortable with himself and really started to believe the compliments he was getting from Adam and everyone else, plus the fans. They all make him feel good about himself and he believes them, but other people, people he hasn't known as long? He's not sure if he should always believe them. But then why would Mikey or Frank lie to him? They have become his friends these last few weeks, so he's kind of confused.

"I was a loser in highschool, a weird kid," Mikey says. "I'm still weird. First time Frank told me I was beautiful, I didn't believe him, but now I know he meant it. He always means what he says to the people he cares about. I do, too. So I can speak for us both when I say we both mean it when we say we like your ass." 

Mikey takes his hand, fingers stroking over Tommy's knuckles, and it makes Tommy's breath hitch. He has such a thing for both of them.

"I guess I kind of still have some issues," Tommy admits quietly. "I haven't always been that comfortable with the way I look, with being small and stuff. I'm better than I was, but I need to trust what people say more." 

"Guess we'll just keep having to tell you you're hot until you believe us," Frank says, and he doesn't seem to mind at all that Mikey, his boyfriend, is holding Tommy's hand.

"You don't have to," Tommy mumbles.

"But we want to," Mikey says simply.

"Because it is so true," Frank adds, and they stay cuddled close to him for the rest of the afternoon, all over him like they are trying to prove a point. 

Tommy likes being close to them and it's not the first time they have cuddled. He's getting used to being this close to them and he knows he's going to miss it when they are gone. But he has them now, even if it is just as friends, so he's not going to waste time stressing out, even if he's confused by the way Mikey and Frank act around him sometimes. Tommy really likes them. It goes beyond attraction, so getting to spend an afternoon cuddled all close to them is not something to complain about.

That night, like almost every other on the tour, he goes with Adam to watch My Chemical Romance play. Gerard drags Adam on stage to sing with him, and then Gerard finally kisses him. Tommy was kind of expecting that since the tour started, and he's glad it finally happened. 

He doesn't get to say anything about it, though, because he gets dragged on stage next and he plays along with Mikey, loving every moment of it. Frank is playing like a mad man as usual and Tommy loves watching him as well. The adrenaline's pumping as the concert ends, and then Frank jumps onto his back, Tommy staggering until Mikey comes up behind them and helps steady Frank.

Tommy doesn't think he should be so happy about getting to give Frank a piggy back ride, but he likes it, getting to be so close, getting to mess around like this, and Mikey clearly doesn't mind Tommy carrying Frank around. Even when Frank gets off his back, he kind of clings to Tommy's side like a lemur as he demands they have a movie night.

It's hotel night and Tommy ends up in a room with Gerard, Adam, Mikey and Frank. Gerard and Adam cuddle up on one bed and they look sweet together. Tommy really hopes they get their act together soon. He'd be more concerned about sorting out Adam's love life if he wasn't distracted from lying on a bed with Frank on one side and Mikey on the other. It's a small bed, so they have no choice to be close together, and Frank and Mikey are all over him, arms and legs tangled together. Tommy can hardly concentrate on the movie, hyper aware of the places Mikey and Frank are touching him

Half way into the second movie, Mikey nudges him lightly in the ribs and Tommy turns to look at him. He has to think of every unsexy thing he knows because Mikey is so beautiful and he has the warmth of both their bodies close to him.

"Gerard and Adam are asleep. Maybe we should move this to another room, let them get some rest," Mikey suggests.

"I have Adam's spare room key. He has a king sized bed," Tommy says. He almost wants to take the words back, because he does not sound like he's suggesting they go watch a movie; it sounds like he's suggesting something else, something much dirtier. 

"Cool. Come on, let's go," Frank says, rolling away.

Tommy bites his lip. He doesn't like the way his side suddenly feels cold. Tommy's getting way too used to having both Mikey and Frank to cuddle with, and he is not sure how he's going to handle not being on tour with them both anymore. He's going to miss the easy affection.

They get out of bed, leave Gerard and Adam alone, curled up together. Tommy wonders if anything will happen. He hasn't seen them talk, or kiss, or anything since the show, but Gerard's kind of made a move with the stage kiss, so that's something. 

As the three of them go down the hall to Adam's room, Tommy's not sure what to think. Adam can have what he wants; Gerard is single. Tommy can't, because he wants two people who have been together for years. Frank and Mikey are practically an old married couple. He can't have them.

Frank brought a DVD with him and he puts it on before crawling into the big bed. Mikey grabs Tommy's hand and all but drags him onto the bed, putting Tommy between him and Frank again, still close even though they have a lot more space now. Tommy knows the movie is about zombies, but if he's seen it before he doesn't recognise it, too caught up in the feel of Mikey and Frank on either side of him. He thinks he's falling in love with them and that is really a very bad idea. He can never have them.

When he feels hot breath on his neck, Tommy doesn't move. He goes very still, and then he feels the soft press of lips against his neck and he jumps about a foot off the bed. Mikey's arm pushes him back down again, holding him to the bed even though it is Frank's lips on Tommy's neck. 

He can't help blurting out, "What the fuck is going on!?" 

Tommy is really fucking confused. Frank just kissed him while they are in bed with his boyfriend. It's so messed up, he doesn't know what to do.

Sighing a little, Mikey pauses the DVD and sits up, Tommy sitting up too. Frank doesn't, just lies there, not looking at all bothered by the fact that he just kissed someone who wasn't his boyfriend, in front of his boyfriend, no less.

"Frank probably didn't go about that in the best way," Mikey says softly.

"Go about what in the best way?" Tommy asks, beyond confused now. 

Frank sits up then and leans over Tommy, kissing Mikey full on the mouth. Mikey opens up for the kiss, letting Frank in, letting him deepen the kiss, their tongues meeting, and Tommy starts to feel hot just watching them.

He has to clear his throat before he speaks. "I should go," he says, even though this is Adam's room and he probably has more right to be here than them.

"No, we want you to stay. That's kind of the point Frank was trying to make. We want you to join in," Mikey pants, pulling back from Frank, who goes back to sprawling on the bed, smiling lazily now that he's gotten a kiss from Mikey.

"I don't understand," Tommy admits. It is really harder to think rationally when he's turned on from having them close to him and from watching them kiss.

"Frank jumped the gun going for a kiss. We both promised to talk to you first," Mikey says giving Frank a look, but Frank just smiles, not affected at all.

"He's hard to resist," Frank says simply.

"I still don't understand. What did you agree to talk to me about?" Tommy asks.

"Wanting you," Mikey says bluntly.

All Tommy can do is stare at him.

"Both of us wanting you," Frank clarifies.

"The two of you are dating, but you want to sleep with me?" Tommy says slowly. They can't want him like that; this has to be a joke. He wants Frank and Mikey, but they are together, they can't want him to join them. What they have is perfect, no room to involve him in it.

"Not just sleep with. I mean, we've had one-time threesomes before and it kind of rocked. But we like you a lot. We want you to be a part of us," Frank says, taking Tommy's hand, gentle and warm like he really wants Tommy to believe him.

"But what you have between the two of you is perfect," Tommy says, speaking his mind, though he can't bring himself to pull his hand away from Frank's and break that connection.

"We're happy, really fucking happy together," Mikey says, "but that doesn't mean we can't want more and doesn't mean we couldn't be happy with you too." 

Mikey looks almost vulnerable right now, like maybe he's not used to taking these kind of risks, and it makes Tommy feel the tiniest bit better knowing he's not the only one nervous here.

"I like you both. Since that stupid party when I bumped into Frank at the bar, I went home wanting you both and it's only gotten stronger since then," Tommy explains. "I never thought that there was any way I could be with you. I didn't think it was an option." 

"So if it is an option?" Frank prompts, sounding hopeful.

"Maybe I'm stupid and maybe this will fuck my life up, but I want to try. I want to be with both of you," Tommy says.

It comes out ragged, the words torn from his throat, and he thinks his voice reveals his fear, but he can't regret saying it. Maybe one day he'll come to regret it, but not right now. So when Mikey leans in for a kiss Tommy doesn't pull away. Tommy presses into it instead, opening up for Mikey like Mikey did for Frank, and Frank's hand tightens on his.

"That is so hot," Frank breathes out, and Tommy breaks the kiss, blushing.

"Still shy?" Mikey asks softly, his face close, his breath warm, Tommy really wants to jump his bones.

"I'm not shy," Tommy says, really he's not. He's a musician. He plays on stage in front of a ton of people who are all watching him, staring at him, and Tommy loves it. He is not _shy_.

"Then why are you blushing?" Frank asks, and he's moved so he's pressed all up against Tommy's back, his breath on Tommy's neck.

With Frank behind him and Mikey in front, both so close, Tommy is almost shaky with need. "Not blushing," Tommy lies, Mikey's fingers stroking over the hot skin of Tommy's _blushing_ cheeks.

"I think it's kind of hot," Frank whispers.

"And I'm kinda wondering how far the blush goes," Mikey says, his fingers trailing down from Tommy's cheek and over his neck, toying with the top button of Tommy's shirt.

"I think you should look and find out," Frank suggests, and then he's pressing a kiss to Tommy's neck, his mouth open, and he sucks on the skin.

It goes straight to Tommy's dick. "This is not fair, you two teaming up on me," he says, not sure if he's surprised or not to hear his voice already come out slurred as Mikey undoes the buttons on his shirt and Frank enthusiastically sucks a hickey on his neck.

"I think we'd like to double team you. I think you'd like it," Frank whispers in his ear, sucking on his earlobe briefly before going back to his neck.

"Yeah, all our attention entirely focused on _you_. I think we'd all like that," Mikey all but purrs, and this is _so_ not fair. 

Mikey is a weird, gawky, geeky, often antisocial guy, and that means he shouldn't be so damn sexy so easily. But he is, something Tommy has seen it from the beginning, and now he's getting a real taste of it.

"What about you two? You don't want any attention?" Tommy asks, hissing as Frank adds a hint of teeth as he kisses and licks on Tommy's neck.

"Oh, believe me. We'll get off getting _you_ off," Mikey says in the same low sexy voice, his hand running up the length of Tommy's now bare chest, Tommy's shirt hanging open.

Tommy groans. "This is so fucking hot. I'm pretty sure I hit my head and this is just one of my teenage fantasies coming to life." 

Frank pulls back, but only enough to strip Tommy's shirt off. He can tell that he's going to be covered in hickeys long before Frank and Mikey are satisfied, and that means the makeup girls are going to bitch at him when they have to cover them all up before the next show, but it's so worth it. He likes the fact that Frank is leaving his mark, and he wants Mikey's too.

"Teenage? You didn't think about two men all over you as an adult?" Mikey asks, his hands, his talented musician hands, on Tommy's belt, undoing the buckle.

"Not until I met the two of you. Since then it's been all I can think about," Tommy admits, and oh has he ever thought about it, everything he could do to them, everything they could do to him.

"Should have jumped your bones earlier," Frank moans.

"No, we had to find out if he was gay first, remember? We had a plan to talk it out of him," Mikey says.

And yep, Tommy's belt open now, zipper pulled down and hard cock tenting his boxers.

"I'm bi, actually," Tommy says, and in the spirit of honesty, he has to add, "Like kind of recently. Very recently. It was more in theory for a long time, but I'm sure. I know I like guys now," he rambles.

Before he even finished, Mikey's hands still where they were pushing down Tommy's jeans. "You've done this before right?" he asks.

"A threesome? No. Well, with two girls once, but never one with another guy," Tommy admits.

"I kind of meant have you been with a guy before. We should have asked. We're rushing you," Mikey says, biting his lip and looking like he's feeling guilty.

Fuck that. Tommy grabs Mikey and pulls him in for an almost bruising kiss. "Not rushing me, and yeah, I have been with a guy before. So don't worry; you're not playing with a virgin here. I've been with men, and before you ask, I've topped and bottomed. I'm not overly experienced, but enough to know what I like and what I want," Tommy says firmly.

"Wasn't Adam, right? Because I think Gee has an eye on him," Frank says, and his lips are brushing Tommy's neck again so Tommy thinks its safe to say that Frank at least hasn't decided to back off.

"I have never slept with Adam. We kiss, that's all, and sometimes we share a bed, but that's a friend and being lonely thing. And I really hope Gerard does like him because Adam's totally hung up on him," Tommy says in a rush.

"Okay, it's cool. We don't want to push, so tell us if we start pushing for something you don't want. We want to learn everything you like," Mikey tells Tommy, his gaze so intense it makes Tommy shiver.

"I have no complaints so far," Tommy says, surprised at how low his voice comes out.

"You need to be naked," Mikey decides, and Tommy lets Mikey and Frank manhandle Tommy where they want him and strip him totally naked.

Mikey ends up sitting on the bed with his legs crossed and Tommy straddled his lap, Frank pressed against Tommy's back, and Tommy thinks it would be more fun if they were all naked, but right now this will more than do. He has Frank's mouth trailing all over him, his neck, his shoulders, down his back, and Mikey's mouth on his, kissing him deeply, and Tommy lets himself just get lost in the sensations. 

Their clothes against his skin, the warmth of their skin on his through their cloths, the way they touch him and kiss him, it feels right, more than right. He already feels like he belongs here with the two of them, and that has to be crazy. Mikey and Frank have been together for years, committed, and Tommy's been in their lives for five minutes. Even if he's starting to mean something to them, he can't belong yet, can he? It feels like he does, and for now he's just going to enjoy that feeling and worry latter.

"Why am I naked?" Tommy blurts out.

"Because you're hot," Frank says, the "duh" left unsaid.

"I meant why am I the only one naked? I really think I shouldn't be the only one naked." Tommy is adamant; he really shouldn't be the only one naked. He wants skin _now_. 

He's never seen Mikey in less than long shorts and a T-shirt, and though he's seen Frank shirtless, he's never been allowed to touch before. Now that he can, he wants to touch them both so badly. 

They both pull back and start to undress, and Tommy doesn't know who to watch, so he keeps turning his head between them. Pale skin, tattooed skin, it's all so fucking beautiful, and he's practically drooling. When they are finally, finally naked, they pull Tommy back into position, but this time he's in Mikey's naked lap, his and Mikey's cocks rubbing together. Frank's behind him again, Frank's hard, leaking cock pressing into his back, Frank's lips trailing lower and lower. And like Mikey can read Frank's mind, or maybe they planned out what they would do - and that is so fucking hot - but either way, Mikey moves him, making sure Tommy's legs are spread wide over his lap, and gives Frank room to move down and press a wet kiss to Tommy's hole.

"Oh, fucking hell, Frank," Tommy groans, clutching at Mikey and rocking back towards Frank's mouth.

Frank just chuckles and adds a finger alongside, working him open slowly, and Tommy may not have done this often, but he sure as fuck knows he wants it right now.

Needing to keep his mouth occupied, Tommy kisses Mikey, moaning into the kiss as Frank opens him with mouth and fingers. When Frank suddenly stops touching him, Tommy actually whimpers, Mikey swallowing the sound.

"Does Adam have lube?" Frank asks, and Tommy's lust fogged brain realizes why Frank stopped touching him. Frank needs lube and Tommy needs more fingers, and someone needs to get inside of him like yesterday.

"Probably in the bedside drawer. It's where he keeps it at home, and I know because I'm nosey, not because we're fucking," Tommy says. He's looked through all of Adam's shit. He's found Adam's porn, sex toys, and old photos that Tommy knows Adam never wants anyone else to see. He's seen a lot of Adam's stuff, because Adam lets Tommy go through his house like Tommy owns the place. They are closer than close, but it's not sexual at all.

"We believe you," Frank says. "And I hope he doesn't mind us using some of his lube and condoms. They're lubricated. Cool,"he says happily, his hand on Tommy's back. 

Tommy relaxes into the touch. "He'll forgive us and he'll like that I'm being safe. Adam nags us all about stuff like that, like I'd slip up anyway." His breath hitches at the end because Mikey wraps his hand around both of their cocks, and just the simple touch of Mikey's hand has lust shooting through him.

"I want to fuck you like this, right in Mikey's lap. I want him to hold you while I fuck you. You okay with that?" Frank asks, Tommy hearing him rolling on the condom.

Tommy gulps. "More than okay with that."

He wants that, wants Frank inside of him, but he's nervous. All he's felt is the brush of the tip of Frank's cock against his back, and it's not enough to tell how long he is, but it's enough to tell him how thick, and it's a little intimidating. He's bottomed a grand total of three times, and he didn't even come one of them. He doesn't think it'll be like that with Frank and Mikey, even if Frank's may be bigger than anyone he's ever been with for all he knows. Mikey's pretty big, too, long and thick, enough that Tommy knows he'd really be able to feel Mikey after, maybe even for days after. In the past that thought would have scared Tommy, but not know. It excites him, sends a thrill through his veins as he feels Frank's lube slicked fingers pushing into his hole.

"I want you both before I come," Tommy says, feeling wild and a little bit reckless. This is his first threesome with guys involved and it's not like he's going to go crazy and ask them both to fuck him the first time out - he's seen double penetration in porn, and he's not sure if he likes the look of it or not - but he does know he wants Frank and Mikey, one after the other.

"Are you sure?" Mikey asks in a lows thick voice, clearly turned on by the idea, but worried about Tommy. 

Hearing Mikey's concern over his pleasure makes Tommy feel warm. "Yeah, yeah, I'm sure," Tommy pants, loving the way Frank's slick fingers feel pushing up inside of him, three of them, pressing in deep, opening him up, and feeling so good that Tommy is shaking in Mikey's lap.

"Ready for me?" Frank asks softly, and Tommy turns his head so that he can kiss Frank, needing to kiss him properly before Frank fucks him. 

They kiss long and deep, lazy and sweet like the urgency has slipped away from them, both Mikey and Frank stroking his skin, hands gentle. Frank's fingers are no longer thrusting inside of him, but rubbing that special spot and making pleasure spark through Tommy's body as he kisses the life out of Frank.

"Fuck, yeah. C'mon, want you," Tommy gasps.

Having permission, Frank presses closer to Tommy's back, draping over him, and Tommy feels the latex covered head of Frank's cock pressing against his hole. Tommy finds he kind of likes the burn of the slide in. It hurts, but in a way that makes his insides feel all jittery. He really fucking likes it and he relaxes into Frank, wanting more of Frank before he's even maybe ready for it.

Frank bottoms out and Tommy can't hold in a moan. Mikey is right there to kiss it off his lips and that makes it even better. Being filled with Frank and kissing Mikey feels taboo, but that's part of what makes it's so sexy. He likes it more than he ever thought he could, the thought being with the two of them. It might be weird, being with a couple, but it's not; he knows he belongs between them. 

"You're so fucking tight, Tommy, feel so good," Frank pants against his neck before sucking a rough kiss right behind his ear. 

It makes him buck forward and then roll his hips back, and oh, that feels good so he does it again. Frank makes a startled, croaking noise, but then he starts thrusting, and Tommy lets him take over, kissing Mikey, getting a hand on his cock. 

He rocks between them, touching them both, feeling lost in the pleasure, in them. He doesn't notice when Frank's thrusts start to speed up and become jerky, not until Frank bites into his shoulder hard. It surprisingly feels good and it's gonna leave a hell of a mark, but fuck it. Frank's coming then - because of _him_ \- and Mikey's holding his hips and kissing him sweetly. Frank gasps hotly against his skin, his hips slowing down as he comes down from his orgasm, and he presses soft little kisses that make his skin buzz all over Tommy's back.

Frank pulls out slowly and Tommy doesn't look to see what Frank does with the condom. When he feels Frank's fingers on his chin, he turns and Frank is waiting for him, mouth wet and warm as he kisses Tommy deeply. It shakes Tommy to the bone. It's a kiss with meaning, and Tommy is sure that this was more than a fuck for Frank. That's the way he wants it to be. 

"How do you want Mikey, Tommy? Do you want to stay in his lap?" Frank asks. 

His dick is throbbing and he can feel Mikey's against his stomach, insistent. "I don't know. I want to be able to touch you both still." Tommy doesn't want to stop touching and kissing them.

"Lie down, and let us do the work," Frank coaxes, reaching for him. 

Tommy lies back on the bed, Frank beside him, and Mikey crawls between Tommy's legs, spreading them and wrapping them around his waist. Frank leans over him, kissing him softly and sucking on his tongue while Mikey puts on a condom. A moment later, Mikey starts pushing into him. He's about as long as Frank, but a little bit thicker, and Tommy can feel the difference.

Mikey pushes all the way in and then starts kissing Tommy throat, over the marks Frank already made, and Tommy's heart jolts and his dick throbs. 

"Mikey," Tommy gasps out, and then they are both kissing his neck while Mikey thrusts into him slow and deep, rocking their bodies together. It's impossible to keep his mouth shut; he keeps calling out both their names and swearing and talking total shit that he only half understands. 

Frank and Mikey seem to know exactly what he needs. He has their mouths and hands all over him, Mikey's dick deep inside him, hitting that spot over and over again, and Frank's hand on his cock. He's in heaven right now. He was close to coming a few times with Frank inside him - he felt that tingle in his spine a few times - but now with them both touching him, both of them trying to make him come, he's not going to last.

"Mikey, Frank. Shit, so close," he whimpers, so near the edge that he doesn't care that they hear him whimpering.

"C'mon. Want to see you come. You look so beautiful. Wanna see what you look like when you lose it," Frank pants, sounding like he's turned on again from just watching and kissing Tommy, and that turns Tommy, knowing that seeing him like this gets to Frank.

"Yeah, come on, Tommy. Fuck, want to feel you come around my cock," Mikey moans, leaning in for a sloppy kiss.

That puts his hips at that perfect angle, his dick hitting just right, and with a scream so loud next door is bound to have heard him, Tommy comes all over Frank's fist and Mikey's stomach. It's so strong that Tommy's vision goes a little grey and he's totally out of it. Distantly, he feels Mikey's hips starting to thrust harder and faster against him, and Tommy clings to him, reaches up to kiss him. Frank's there, too, and the kiss the three of them share is sloppy, but feels incredible. 

Mikey bites his lip as he comes and Tommy collapses back on the bed, bringing Mikey and Frank with him until they are nothing but a ball of sweaty, slick limbs. Tommy just lies there and lets Mikey deal with the condom. He's used to dealing with that stuff, but it's different with three people, and he's so exhausted that he can't move. He thinks he'll come to learn just how different sex with three people is soon, but right now he can't worry about what things will be like tomorrow. He is too blissed out.

Frank pulls the sheet over them, and he and Mikey cuddle close. Tommy likes that, being a cuddler. He always has been and it turns out having two naked people cuddling you is pretty damn awesome.

"You okay? That was pretty intense," Mikey asks softly, pressing a gentle kiss to his shoulder.

"Gonna ache like hell tomorrow, but I do not give a shit. I feel amazing." Tommy sighs happily. 

"My kind of guy. Good sex is worth a little soreness," Frank says with a grin that suggests he probably knows what he is talking about.

"Can we like, sleep now and talk in the morning? You fucked the insomnia out of me," Tommy says sleepily. He is really fucking tiered and he just wants to go to sleep with these two wonderful, naked bodies keeping him warm.

"Yeah, sleep," Frank agrees, sounding tired too. He hooks his leg over Tommy's and cuddles in close, radiating heat. He's tiny like Tommy, but feels a lot warmer, and with Mikey there too it's not cold at all. 

Tommy quickly drifts off to sleep in absolute bliss, and gets very rudely awakened the next morning by Neil of all people.

"Adam, you have an interview- what the holy fuck?! Tommy!?" Neil yells, and it makes Tommy jump, which pulls the sheet down enough to show off the fact that they are all very much naked.

"Adam's in Gerard's room," Tommy yells back.

"My eyes," Neil yelps dramatically.

"Neil, fuck off." Tommy groans, pulling the sheet over his head, because fuck. He just had a threesome with two men he's falling in love with, and he does not need Neil of all people bursting in on it and ruining his morning.

"You said you were straight! This is not what straight guys do!" Neil shrieks, looking like he's in shock and ready to have a fit. And people say Adam's dramatic. 

"Neil, seriously. Fuck off." Tommy loves Neil like a brother, but seriously, now is not the time for this talk. Frank helps by throwing a sock at Neil.

"We're gonna talk about this!" Neil threatens, but he finally leaves. He doesn't even slam the door, so he's not pissed, just freaked out. 

Reluctantly, Tommy gets up to make sure the door is actually shut and catches sight of himself in the mirror. Wow, those are a lot of hickeys. He turns back to the bed to find a grinning Frank staring at him and a Mikey who doesn't even look like he woke up. Tommy just shrugs. Mikey has the right idea. It's too early to be awake; it's time to sleep. 

At least, that's what Tommy thinks until he slips into bed and Frank's hand slides into Tommy's lap. Well, maybe the morning is made for things other than sleeping, and maybe some of those things will wake up Mikey and lead to even more things.

+++++++++++++++++++

Frank wakes up at noon and goes to take a shower alone, leaving Mikey and Tommy curled up together in bed. They make a pretty sight together and Frank kind of hates leaving them, but he's hot, sweaty, and a little achy from who knows how many hour of great sex with two incredibly sexy men. Plus, they're all back on the buses tonight, which means back to a tiny, crowded bathroom and shitty venue showers. Frank's going to make the most of a big bathroom and unlimited hot water while he has the chance. 

The hot water feels blissful against his skin and he just stands there, letting it soak him before he even thinks of picking up shampoo or shower gel. He uses the hotel's stuff because it doesn't look like Adam has unpacked and Frank isn't going to go looking through Adam's stuff. Well, not again, but borrowing Adam's lube, condoms and bed was necessary. Adam may not agree, but Frank's pretty sure Tommy can charm the anger right out of Adam if he is. 

He thinks about last night and this morning while he's in the shower, the memories enough to make him hard and aching. But he doesn't touch his cock; he's had enough action for a little while, not that he's ever going to get sick of orgasms. He just knows he needs to think with his upstairs brain right now, not his dick.

Last night they finally told Tommy that they wanted him and acted on an attraction that had building from the first moment they all saw each other. But they didn’t mange to really talk about anything. Frank isn't always a big fan of talking - he'd take a night of sex over talking any time - but he knows they do need to talk. Frank's done some research on polygamy, read accounts of it going horribly wrong and others of it being just the right thing, but everything he's read made it clear that communication is a must. Frank supposes that is true in every relationship, only more so when there are more people in the relationship.

So with Talking in mind, Frank finishes his shower, dries off, puts his boxers on and picks up the room to call room service. He's of the opinion that talking will be easier with full stomachs. He even orders Mikey bacon, even though Frank finds it gross. He's not going to force his lovers to eat vegan just because he does. And he's been around Tommy long enough to know that Tommy wouldn't appreciate Frank ordering him fruit and toast for breakfast, or lunch as the case may be.

He doesn't wake them up until the food gets there, and once awake, they both make a lazy attempt to get dressed, but they can't stand it and dive for the coffee. Frank just sighs. He doesn't know how he keeps ending up with guys who are caffeine addicts. At least years with Mikey have taught Frank that trying to talk to Tommy or Mikey about anything important will have to wait until they both have a few mouthfuls of coffee in their bodies.

"So I thought we should talk," Frank says simply.

Mikey raises an eyebrow. "I thought we talked last night." 

"There wasn't a lot of talking," Frank points out.

"I thought there was," Tommy says. "You two like me, and I like the two of you. So now we're together and we're going to try to not fuck it up." 

There's an almost sweet smile, and Frank wants to lick it off his face. "So you're cool with people knowing you have two boyfriends?" Frank asks.

"Friends, family, people on the tour, sure. I'm fine with them all knowing, but the fans don't know I'm bi, so I'd rather not tell them I'm with two guys yet, if that's okay with you," Tommy says softly.

"Dude, the fans don't even know about me and Frank and we've been together for years, so don't worry. We're not going to pressure you to come out," Mikey says firmly, and Frank nods in agreement.

"Family and friends knowing, that's all I want. So it's like a secret, but not a _secret_ ," Frank says and he thinks Mikey and Tommy understand what he means. 

Frank doesn't want to hide from his friends and family, but he doesn't think the whole world needs to know his business. And he just needs to know the people with him aren't hiding him from the important people in their life, either; he doesn't want to be someone's dirty secret, not that he thought Tommy would be like that.

"Cool," Tommy says. "I'll tell the band today, but I'd like to wait to tell my mom and sister in person. I don't want to do it over the phone, you know?" 

Tommy bites his lip and Frank takes his hand, tangling their fingers together. "That's fine. We probably won't tell our families until we can in person, either. We have a small break between this tour and then the international one. Do you?" Frank asks.

"Yeah, I'm off for a while, and then doing promo for Adam's next album again, but mainly here, some stuff in the UK, maybe Japan." Tommy's silent for a moment. "I. It's going to be a little hard on me, the long distance thing. I've never been good at it," he admits, looking away. 

Frank wants to hug him, so he does, almost kicking over Mikey's plate, but he gets his arms around Tommy. 

"It'll be easier for us, because we have each other, but I promise we'll make it work. Like if you get lonely, you can call us. Fuck! I didn't think about it," Frank says. "I hate the idea of you alone somewhere without us." 

Mikey groans and then he's crawling over to hug them as well. Frank thinks he could sit here all day, hugging both of them.

"I have the band and Adam, and if he's as gone on Gerard as I think he is, he'll be missing someone, too. I won't be alone, but yeah, not having you two with me will suck, a lot." Tommy sighs, dropping his head on Frank's chest, and Frank starts playing with his hair. "God, I'm going to call and text you so much. I already know I'm going to miss you. I think I'd have missed you even if we hadn't started something." 

"So we enjoy what we have left of the tour and then we just make it work," Mikey says firmly. "Ray has a pregnant wife at home and he makes touring work. We can do this. I want to do this."

Frank kisses Mikey softly and then Tommy. He thinks the three of them together could work well. The rest of the tour will be great, and then they'll have to make not seeing Tommy every day work, and then after that? When they have some actual, real time off, Frank thinks it's going to be fucking fantastic. 

They make out a little, but they don't take it further, getting dressed and clearing out of Adam's room. Even though Frank and Mikey's room only has a small bed, he and Mikey go there to get ready for the show, Tommy going back to his room that he shares with Isaac for a while. 

He and Mikey meets Tommy later when it's time to head over to the venue, and when they get in the car with Gerard and Adam, it becomes very clear to Frank that something is going on between them by the way Adam and Gerard are beaming. 

Neil gets in the car last and won't look at any of them. Frank thinks it's kind of funny, but Tommy looks pretty embarrassed, though, so Frank takes his hand, which doesn't seem to raise any eyebrows. When Neil finally looks, though, he rolls his eyes, and Frank can't hold in a giggle.

"It's not funny," Neil complains.

They all ignore Neil's weird behavior, and when they get to the venue, they have to split up for a while to get ready, and then while they're in the dressing room, Gerard overhears Adam say something and runs off. Quickly, Tommy comes to them and explains about how he had a bet with Adam about finding happiness on this tour and Gerard misheard things.

 

"You believe me right, we wouldn't bet on getting you guys into bed, I think that's what Gerard thought," Tommy says biting his lip.

 

We believe you. Gerard should to," Frank knows Tommy, he's sure he's not playing games.

 

When Neil walks past Tommy calls him over.

 

"Can you go find Gerard and Adam?" Tommy asks

"What happened? If they've snuck off to fuck I'm not going to look for them. I do not need to see that. I'm traumatised enough already," Neil complains.

 

"They are not fucking, just go get them please," Tommy groans. 

And Neil goes to find them, and Frank worries until Adam and Gerard come back flushed, giggling and clearly up to something. 

 

Frank finds out what when Gerard sings with Adam on stage. Pulling Adam on to sing with him and they both rock the show, making the audience scream and shot. And then Gerard kisses Adam in front of everybody, which makes the screams get even louder. 

 

Neil gets Adam and Gerard a hotel room that night and arranges for a car to bring them to the buses tomorrow, proving that he's actually a pretty cool little brother. Frank thinks he's pretty reasonable so he tells Neil that he and Mikey are stealing Tommy for the night and Neil can have him back for sound check the next day. Ray doesn't even blink when he sees Tommy is on their bus after they're on the road for the night. He hangs out with them for a while, but then goes to his bunk so he can call home.

Mikey, Frank and Tommy stay in the lounge, and Frank is pretty sure Ray won't be coming out of his bunk again. Ray normally sleeps with earplugs in, so Frank doesn't hesitate when the urge strikes him to go to his knees in front of the couch, looking up at Tommy and Mikey. They both look at him, desire in their eyes, and it makes Frank feel powerful, knowing he does that to both of them.

"I'm not picking. That would be like picking favorites and I don't have a favorite," Frank says, grinning. "I just really want to blow someone, and since I have two boyfriends, it should be one of you." 

"I was greedy last night. Blow Mikey. I'm going to make out with him," Tommy says with a lazy, pleased smile.

"No such thing as greedy with us." Mikey grins, pulling Tommy close. "And I'll jerk you off while Frank blows me."

Frank thinks that sounds like a very good plan, so he reaches for Mikey's zipper, pushing between his legs as Tommy turns and kisses Mikey. 

Frank watches them making out for a few moments because it's fucking hot, lightly rubbing over Mikey's covered dick. Then gets Mikey's cock out and wraps his hand around it, dipping his head down and licking over the head of Mikey's cock. He starts sucking Mikey into his mouth, listening to the soft, sexy sounds of Tommy and Mikey kissing, and then as he sinks lower, taking more of Mikey's cock down his throat, he hears the sound of a zipper being undone and knows that Mikey's getting a hand on Tommy. 

He loves doing this, driving someone wild with his mouth, and he's gotten good enough at giving head that he can take all of Mikey's length, so he does, swallowing around him, putting his hands on Mikey's hips when he bucks a little bit too much. One of Mikey's hands cups the back of his head, tugging his hair a little but not trying to take over because he likes when Frank sets his own pace. Mikey and Tommy are both gasping into their kiss, and if Frank could, he would be grinning right now because they both sound so hot, so hot that he takes one hand off Mikey's hips so that he can unzip his own pants and get a hand on himself. 

He jerks off slowly, enjoying it and taking his time with Mikey, and he can tell Mikey is taking the same slow speed on Tommy. The slow build up is driving Frank crazy, but in a good way; he likes sometimes having to wait to get what he wants. A slow build up can lead to a big pay off, and Frank can definitely feel it building, the pleasure.

Mikey comes first, and Frank doesn't pull off when Mikey warns him that he's about to come. Frank almost always swallows when he goes down on Mikey, and he's licking Mikey clean when Tommy groans out Mikey's name, coming over Mikey's hand. Mikey raises his hand to his mouth, licking Tommy's come off his hand, and the sight of it does two things to Frank: first, he comes all over his own fist, and then h realizes that Mikey is just as serious about Tommy as he is, Mikey wouldn't have done that otherwise.

Frank's the only one who really has to clean up, and after, they grab blankets and pillows from the bunks and make a bed out in the lounge. Two people hardly fit in a bunk and there's no way they're sleeping separately. Frank wants to sleep with both his boyfriends as often as he can.

"This is more comfortable than I thought it would be," Tommy says, stretching out between them.

Frank leans over to steal a quick kiss, and Mikey says, "Probably better than the bunks." 

"So will Gerard and Ray care if I stay on your bus all the time?" Tommy asks.

"No. They know your awesome, and Gerard's probably gonna be on your bus with Adam, anyway, so it's not like we don't have room," Mikey says firmly.

"Good," Tommy says, settling down.

They trade some lazy kisses and lazy touches, but don't talk much after that, and once again, they fall asleep together.

++++++++++++++++

The last month of tour feels like days, and Frank can hardly believe he's in an airport, off to one side with Mikey and Tommy, getting ready to say goodbye to one of his boyfriends. He and Mikey going to Germany with the rest of My Chemical Romance and Tommy is going back to L.A. He knew it was going to hurt, but God, it feels like his heart is being carved out of his chest. Looking at Mikey, he can see he's not the only one feeling that way.

"I don't even really know what to say," Frank admits.

"Do we have to talk? 'Cause I think if we do, I'm going to end up crying or some shit, and I really do not want to do that in an airport. We talked last night, made plans about calling and seeing each other. I." Tommy shakes his head. "Can we just have last night, the three of us together as the thing we leave on?" he finishes in a rush.

Frank feels even worse now. He knows Tommy doesn't really get upset easily and they _did_ make plans last night to calls and text, plans to see each other at Christmas, and they did spend the night together, all three of them in a hotel room. They're still together, and this isn't goodbye, so maybe Tommy's right and they don't need to talk about it.

"We'll call you when our flight lands," Mikey promises, and he hugs Tommy first.

Frank doesn't wait to take a turn, just wraps both Mikey and Tommy in a hug. He cares about them both so much, and he's worried about Tommy, even though he said he'll be okay. When Frank misses Tommy, he'll still have Mikey, his other lover, but when Tommy misses them, he'll just have friends. He won't be alone, but it's different. Frank holds him tight, wishing he could do something, anything to make this better. But he can't, so he tries to somehow press all the love he can into Tommy through the hug. Even though he hasn't said the words aloud yet, he loves Tommy just the way he loves Mikey. He wants to, but saying it now will seem like he's just saying it because he is leaving. 

"Tommy, they've called our flight," Adam says quietly, coming over.

When Frank looks at him, he sees ADam looks kind of wrecked, and Frank knows leaving Gerard is not at all easy on him.

"Fuck," Tommy mutters, and he hugs them both harder, but he doesn't kiss them.

They all know that they can't kiss here, not in a public place like this. Tommy steps back from them and Frank can see his reluctance. He knows the feeling; he doesn't want to let go of Tommy, either. He takes Mikey's hand for support, because he doesn't think anyone will notice, and even if they do, they won't care. Plenty of people have seen My Chemical Romance holding hands, most of them thinking it's just because they are a little weird. Frank doesn't think that guys holding hands are that big a deal, though.

"Gerard's in the bathroom. Can you check on him for me?" Adam asks softly.

"Yeah, we'll do that. He'll be fine. He'll mope, but he'll be fine," Mikey promises. "We'll take care of him."

Frank watches Adam and Tommy leave and it doesn't feel right. The next two months are going to suck. He doesn't want to be away from Tommy, but he's really glad he has Mikey.

"Are you sure we can't just kidnap him and take him with us?" Mikey asks as they head for the bathroom.

"I wish," Frank says. "But I think after the stuff with Monte and Tommy taking over on guitar, taking Tommy would be way too mean to Adam on top of him being separated from Gee." 

Frank's been through a change in band line up - they've had their fair share of drummers, after all - but Adam new to it. He needs Tommy to be with him right now.

"Still blows. I'm glad I have you," Mikey says, leaning into him a little before pulling away and opening the bathroom door.

"I'm always glad I have you. Always have been, always will be," Frank says firmly, and the look in Mikey's eyes tells Frank he really wishes they could kiss. 

Instead, they go to find Gerard so they can comfort him. They aren't the only ones with an aching heart today.

++++++++++++++++

Tommy finally has a break. The new line up has been determined, and they've started the promo tour. Tommy's been having a good time, he has, but he really misses Mikey and Frank. Adam isn't feeling much better, missing Gerard. The show they had today was close to home, so Tommy's back in his own bed, listening to Manson on his headphones. Half an hour ago, he turned down watching a movie with Mike and his new girlfriend because he doesn't want to be around a couple right now. When he hangs around with Adam, it's okay because they are both missing someone, and neither of them complains if the other is low.

He's been texting Frank and Mikey all day, and something he sent must have tipped them off that he's a little down because his phone starts ringing. He pulls his headphones out to answer.

"It's Frank and MikeyWay," Frank says like Tommy didn't know. "We have you on speaker phone. We wanted to hear your voice." 

Tommy likes the way Frank always admits how he's feeling. Horny, sad, and everything in between, Frank doesn't hide a thing.

"I miss you guys," Tommy admits.

"We miss you, too. I want it to be Christmas already. Not that I don't love tour, it kicks ass, but I miss your ass," Mikey says in a rush.

Tommy groans. "No mentioning ass. I've not had sex since I last saw you." 

"Horny?" Frank laughs.

"Yeah, missing you and missing sex. Miss both of you more than sex, but I played today and reminded me of our tour and playing just kind of turns me on," Tommy sighs out, feeling frustrated.

"We can have phone sex," Frank says a little too quickly for him not to have thought about it before.

"He's been thinking about that, hasn't he?" Tommy says with a smile, getting up to turn on the TV to cover up any noise. 

" Mikey laughs. Maybe not just him." 

"Totally cool with that," Tommy says happily getting back on his bed and kicking off his pants.

"Was that you getting naked?" Mikey asks, actually sounding eager.

"Naked and on speakerphone so that I can use two hands if I want," Tommy says happily, putting his phone down beside him.

He's had phone sex before, but he's never felt such anticipation building in his gut before it's even happening. His stomach actually feels like it has butterflies fluttering in it and he's not even touching himself yet. And he wants to hear his lovers get off. He's missed hearing them when they are having sex.

"You two in a bed somewhere?" Tommy asks. He knows they have a hotel room tonight from what they'd said in text messages and he's not doubting they are in it, he just wants to make sure they're actually in a bed before they get started. 

"We're in bed. We were just watching movies and messaging you," Frank answers. "You know we need to get Skype. Then we can see each other, and not just for stuff like this, but you know. It'll be cool." 

Tommy smiles because it's nice to know he's not the only one missing the very sight of them. They miss him, too. Tommy didn't really think too much about what type of person he'd want to spend forever with, man or woman, but he never guessed that he'd want to be with two people, but he does. Tommy never wants to be without Frank and Mikey.

"Not sure I'm very good at this shit, but I still want to do it, so if it sucks just get each other off, okay?" Tommy says, feeling a prickle of nerves.

He's not usually nervous about sex stuff, but with them he is sometimes, because if he fucks up here, this isn't just some hook up that he's cool with walking away from. He wants to stay right where he is.

"Jerking each other would be cheating. You've only got you, so we're both gonna just lie here and jerk ourselves off," Frank says, and Tommy gets hit with that mental image hard. 

He thinks maybe it shocks a moan out of him, because he hears someone, maybe Mikey hiss.

"Come on, Tommy Joe, touch yourself. Tell us what you're doing, how it feels," Mikey coaxes softly, and Tommy licks over his palm and fingers, wraps his hand around his already half hard dick.

"Just jacking it slowly. Feels pretty good, but it's always better when it's one of you or both of you. Remember the last time you both jerked me off?" Tommy asks.

They managed to fit a lot into the tour they shared and Tommy has more than a few good memories stored in his wank bank. He doesn't even have to think long to get a memory of tour that has him aching.

"You liked that?" Frank asks.

"You know I did," Tommy says, his breath hitching as he moves his hand a little faster.

"He just likes hearing how good in bed he is," Mikey accuses playfully. "Don't give in, Tommy Joe."

"I do not," Frank says, and it sounds like he's attempting to sound offended, but he's failing.

Tommy laughs to show he's not fooled.

"Okay, fine," Frank says. "I think we all know that I love hearing how hard we get you off, and I like getting you both off. That's not a crime, right?"

Tommy's only half listening, more focused on what else he can hear, namely the sound of both of them jerking off. Hearing it makes his whole body feel warmer, like someone has suddenly put on the heating, and he reaches up to pinch his nipple, loving the escape of arousal. This is much better than missing them, because right now it's almost like being together again.

"You wanna hear how hard you make me come? Want to know how much I wish I had you and Mikey with me? Had your hands on me? Fuck, your hands. You know I love them, love the tattoos. You want to hear all that, Frank?" Tommy asks, his hand moving faster.

"And don't act like you don't love hearing about it too, Mikey, " Tommy gasps. "I know you like how hard you can get me off with just your fingers in my ass." 

Tommy particularly likes that memory because it wasn't something he ever experienced before, not even alone because whenever he fingered himself, he always played with his dick as well. But Mikey got him there with nothing but fingers, slow and intense, and fuck, just thinking about it has Tommy aching in all kinds of good ways. If he wasn't so close to coming already, he'd roll over, get his lube out and work himself open, fuck himself with his own fingers, but maybe he'll do that for them another time, because he doubts this will be the only time they have phone sex.

"And you said you weren't sure you'd be good at this," Mikey groans, ordinary words turned filthy by the tone of his voice.

"Seems like I was wrong. You close? I wanna hear you come," Tommy pants, rubbing his thumb over his slit and then jacking his cock, harder, faster, still wishing it wasn't his own hand.

"Yeah, I'm close." Mikey groans, and then there is the wet sound of kissing, and Tommy knows Frank probably started to give Tommy what he wants, what he asked for, Mikey going over the edge.

But even though Frank is the one with him, probably touching him, it's Tommy's name that Mikey cries out when he comes, and it's almost enough to send Tommy flying over the edge.

"Fuck, Tommy, you should see him," Frank says raggedly. "He looks so good, eyes all blown, totally fucked out and blissful, it's so hot."

Tommy can tell from the strain in his voice that Frank is close, too.

"C'mon, Frank, c'mon," Tommy demands, groaning, and before he can say anything else, his orgasm hits hard and all he can do is moan. Distantly, he hears Frank talking about how good he sounds and he thinks maybe Frank is coming too, and then he hears something that jolts Tommy out of the afterglow and grabs Tommy's attention.

"Fucking love you so much, Tommy Joe," Frank pants.

Tommy's heard Frank say "I love you" to Ray, because he loves Ray like family, heard Frank saying "I love you" on the phone to his actual blood-related family, and heard Frank say "I love you" to Mikey, but Frank has never, ever said something like that to him before and hearing it now sends Tommy's heart racing.

He's just about pulled himself together enough to talk when he hears pounding coming from Mikey and Frank's side of the line, and then muffled voices.

"Band meeting. Shit, we'll call you back," Mikey promises, and then he hangs up. 

Tommy carefully cleans up and gets dressed, sitting back down on the bed. Going through the motions to keep his brain calm, he's a little shocked, maybe in shock. He's in love with Frank and with Mikey too, but he's not said it. He hasn't even introduced them to his family yet. He's told everyone who matters about them, of course, but they've not done the meet the family thing yet, and a part of Tommy thinks it's too soon for 'I love yous' between them. But at the same time, he really wants Frank to have meant it. He also wants to know what Mikey thinks about it, if Mikey loves him too, and Tommy guesses he'll have to wait until they call back to ask.

Only the call doesn't come, and Tommy spends the night curled around his phone, lightly dozing from time to time but not sleeping, not sure what to do or if he's some how fucked up.

He's still awake in the morning, and hears Mike leaving for work. For a while, there's complete silence in the apartment, and he's not expecting anyone, so when someone knocks on the door, he reluctantly gets to his feet. He feels like shit and probably looks like it, too, but that doesn't mean he can ignore whoever's at the door. It could be important, like their landlord again, who really wouldn't appreciate being ignored.

Only it's not his landlord come to talk about loud music at night again, it's Frank and Mikey, both right there on his doorstop even though they've never been to his place before and it should be impossible because they should be on tour.

"Shit, you look like you haven't slept at all," Mikey hisses. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't call back," Tommy croaks out, hating how needy it makes him sound. 

He takes a step back so that they can come inside, but he still feels sort of frozen in place. He's supposed pick them up in an airport in December when they come to visit, and there are supposed to be hugs in public and kisses in private. They're not supposed to be here right now, and he's not supposed to be standing here looking like shit and not saying anything, leaving Frank to shut the door.

"I'm sorry. That was a mistake. We went to the band meeting and convinced them to let us skip some interviews, and we went straight to the airport after that. I didn't think over the phone was a good idea anyway. We needed to talk in person," Mikey rambles, and then he's in Tommy's space, pulling him in for a hug, petting his hair.

Tommy's not insecure enough to think that they've come to dump him in person or something – they're not those kind of assholes - but he doesn't know what has to be done in person that couldn't be done over the phone last night.

"I jumped the gun again," Frank says as Mikey steps back to let Frank take his place in Tommy's arms. Frank hugs him, tight and fierce, totally his style. "Was meant to wait, to talk to you properly, but it just slipped out." 

"I don't understand," Tommy admits while Frank is still holding him.

"I love you, but that's not the sort of shit you say over the phone, not the first time. I was going to wait until Christmas and we were here with you to tell you, before you came with us back home to Jersey to meet our families," Frank explains. 

Tommy can hardly follow along with Frank's rambling, because Frank came here to tell him he loves him? Tommy's still stuck on that part. That is so much better than anything he could dream up on his own and he has to kiss Frank hard.

"I love you, and you scared me last night, but I love you," he says.

"Um, if you can handle more than one declaration of love, Frank wasn't the only one who was planning to tell you they loved you in December," Mikey speaks up, moving close. 

When Tommy looks over to him, Mikey is blushing. Tommy lets go of Frank after giving him one last peck and all but launches himself at Mikey, pulling him into a hug and almost knocking Mikey off his feet.

"Fucking love you, too," Tommy gets out, and then Mikey is kissing him, deep and tender, and if a kiss can say 'I love you,' then this one does, perfectly. The kiss winds down slowly and sweetly and Mikey strokes his cheek. Frank presses against his back, wrapping his arms around both of them.

"You haven't slept and we slept for like two hours on a plane. Want to show us to your bedroom?" Mikey asks.

Tommy raises his eyebrows.

"To sleep," Mikey says firmly.

"Aw, you're no fun sometimes, Mikes," Frank says, teasing clear in his tone.

Laughing, Tommy leads the way to his bedroom, and his bed may only be a double, but there's plenty of room when they all cuddle close, clothes taken off for comfort. It's not as much fun, but Mikey is right; they need to sleep before they do anything else.

He's tired, but Tommy can't help thinking as he lies between his lovers that this isn't how he expected his happily ever after to go. Somewhere along the way he learned that love doesn't have to look like something out of a fairytale to be right. True love doesn't even have to just be between two people and it doesn't have to always be easy. Sometimes it's hard and sad and uncomfortable. Sometimes they'll have to be away from each other and miss each other. Sometimes they'll get shit wrong, and hurt each other. But the rest of the time? They'll get it right, and it'll be wonderful and happy, even if it's not conventional. What Tommy has with Mikey and Frank is much, much better than any fairytale could ever be.

 

**The End.**


End file.
